diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diarmai
| Klasse = | Arsenal = | Vorname = Diarmai | Nachname = Unbekannt | Geburt = | Alter = ca. 23 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Unbekannt | Größe = | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Schwarz, allerdings mit etlichen weissen Strähnen | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = Nie ohne Tuch anzutreffen | Gesinnung = Chaotisch gut }} Aussehen des Charakters Die schwarzen Haare Diarmais sind von etlichen weissen Strähnen durchzogen, was ihr auf Entfernung das Aussehen einer alten Frau beschert. Sieht man sie von Nahem erkennt man jedoch schnell, das der erste Eindruck getäuscht hat: Diarmais Körperbau, ihre Bewegungen und ihr Auftreten sind eindeutig jene einer trainierten jungen Frau. Diarmai trägt immer und ausschliesslich ein Tuch vor dem Gesicht, weshalb man ihre lebhafte Mimik oft nur erahnen kann. Genauso bunt und verschieden ihre Tücher sind ist auch ihr Kleidungsstil - so trägt sie je nach Laune an dem einen Tag vielleicht die feinsten Stoffe am Leib, am nächsten dagegen grobes Leder oder einfache Alltagskleidung. Auftreten des Charakters Diarmai spricht mit einer klaren, aufgeweckten Stimme und scheint dauernd in Bewegung zu sein, was sie vielleicht manchesmal nervös erscheinen lässt. Förmlichkeiten und gängige Respektsbekundungen wie Verbeugungen oder höfliche Anreden sind ihr zuwider, sie behandelt im Normalfall jeden, ob Bauer oder Adeligen, gleich: als (potenziellen) Freund oder zumindest Bekannten. Und dementsprechend verhält sie sich auch. Sie hat ein festes Weltbild und eine ganz eigene Vorstellung von Gut und Böse; wenn jemand oder etwas droht, dieses Weltbild anzukratzen oder zu verdrehen reagiert Diarmai oft ablehnend oder gar beleidigend und zieht sich zurück. Sie braucht einige Zeit, um derartig Neues aufzunehmen und anschliessend annehmen oder ablehnen zu können. Im großen Widerspruch dazu steht ihr Bestreben, immer etwas für sie Neues zu lernen oder zu entdecken. Diarmai liebt es, sich für etwas (neues) begeistern zu können, wenngleich sie vom Wesen her doch eher ein kritischer und perfektionistischer Mensch ist. Vergangenheit Diarmai wurde im Kleinkindalter von einem fahrenden Jahrmarkttrupp mitten in der "Pampa" des Waldes gefunden und sofort von diesem aufgenommen. Hier erlebte sie eine glückliche, interessante und "bunte" Kindheit, von der sie in passenden Momenten gern erzählt: Während ihr "Vater" nicht nur als Jäger für die Mahlzeitsbeschaffung zuständig war sondern vor allem Tieren Kunststücke beibrachte und es liebte, das Publikum zu begeistern, war ihre Mutter die "gute Seele" der Schauspieltruppe und arbeitete lieber im Hintergrund: Sie kochte, nähte, schneiderte, half den anderen bei den Proben sowie vor und nach ihren Darbietungen. Diarmais von ihr vielzitierte Oma war eine seltsame und komische Frau und selbst innerhalb der Truppe so etwas wie eine Randerscheinung. Sie sagte die Zukunft voraus und braute Tränke und Elixiere, von denen niemand so genau wusste welche Auswirkungen diese nun genau hatten. Trotz ihres seltsamen Verhaltens war sie auf ihre eigene Art sehr wohl weise und ausserdem für Diarmai unbestritten die beste Erzählerin von Geschichten und Legenden die es je gab und geben wird. Nach einem Überfall der Defias, welcher in einem Gemetzel endete und die Leben sämtlicher Mitglieder der Schaustellertruppe forderte, stand die durch einen Zufall überlebende Diarmai von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich vor dem Nichts. Viel mehr als "ich lebte auch mal ganz unten, in der sprichwörtlichen Gosse" wird man von Diarmai zu diesem Lebensabschnitt allerdings nicht zu hören bekommen. Erst mit dem Zusammentreffen mit Hallix und, später, dem Beitritt zu einer verdeckt arbeitenden Spionen- und Assassineneinheit (intern "Schattenläufer" genannt) welche im Auftrag der Allianz arbeitete wendete sich Diarmais Leben langsam zum Besseren. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste: ihre Einheit zerfiel letztendlich. Nach einer ganzen Weile des Nichtstuns und des Selbstmitleids hat Diarmai schliesslich einen ganz anderen Lebensweg eingeschlagen, lebt seitdem eine andere Lebensart: sie ist Lederin, Händlerin und Veranstaltungsorganisatorin mit Leib und Seele. Gemeinsam mit Willi begründete sie vor wenigen Jahren von einem Moment auf den nächsten den "Handelsbund", mit dem sie einige Verkaufs- und Abenteuerveranstaltungen organisiert hat. Ihr Ziel war es hierbei nicht nur Profit zu erwirtschaften sondern vielmehr ihre Kunden glücklich zu sehen. So konnte es durchaus passieren, das sie dem Mädchen, das mit solch glänzenden Augen dieses Paar Stiefel anstarrte ebendiese schenkte oder unter Wert verkaufte um sich an der Freude mitzuerfreuen, dem grummeligen Herren aber, welcher Diarmais Ware anscheinend gar nicht wirklich schätzte, einen Verkauf einfach verwehrte oder aber einen höheren Preis verlangte als eigentlich kalkuliert. Mit der Gründung des Handelsbundes erfüllte Diarmai sich einen langgehegten Wunsch, und so konnte sie, Willi stets an ihrer Seite, eine lange Zeit vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt sein... Gegenwart "Ist mir alles egal. Die Arbeit nervt mich und Willi is weg. Sowieso sind alle weg." Wochen- und monatelang hat man sie nicht mehr gesehen in den Städten der Allianz, nun ist sie wieder aufgetaucht. Obwohl sie weiterhin angibt Händlerin zu sein und auch einige kleinere Aufträge angenommen hat wirkt sie eher zurückhaltend, vielleicht gar lustlos, was dieses Thema angeht. Es scheint ganz so, als würde sich eine weitere Wende in ihrem Leben anbahnen. In welche Richtung diese geht? Die Zeit wird es zeigen... Zitate * "Omi hat immer gesagt..." * "Und jetzt?" * "Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient." * "Ieh, Magie!" * "Igitt, Dämonen!" * "Bäh, Untote!" Freunde/ Wichtige Personen * Hallix: Freund und Lehrer (verstorben) * "Zöppi" Xelvis: Kampfgefährte und Freund (verstorben) * "Liese" Ayahla: Kampfgefährtin und Freundin (verschollen) * "Brüderchen" Vilhjalmur: Kampfgefährte, Lehrer, Berater und bester Freund (als Untoter zurückgekehrt) * Willi (Druce): Langjähriger Freund, später Lebenspartner (verschollen) * "Willo" Willowby, Tsaja und Netesia: Die rote-Wagen-Truppe, Freunde * "Sashi" Sashira: Gute Bekannte und beste Handelsbundköchin Links *derzeit keine vorhanden Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere